True love
by Clojo93
Summary: After Tenetn gets injured while traning with Neji will they tell each other how they feel or live it............Contains fluff.......I re-posted it cause i felt like it.


This my first ever story so please be nice to me when you review.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters but I wish I did.

TRUE LOVE

If you listened very carefully you could hear the sounds of metal clashing with metal

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji and Tenten had been training for at least 6 hours and it was starting to get to Tenten.Wanting to get the fight over and done with Tenten pulled out her large scroll and watched Neji's movements so she could take him down.

Tenten summoned all her weapons and aimed them strait at Neji.The weapons came closer and closer till they were centimeters away from his body.

"8 trigrams palm rotation!" yelled Neji as he span around.

His rotation successfully blocked all weapons and now they were headed in Tenten's direction. With her swift movement Tenten easily dogged them. But one kunai that see missed imbedded itself into her thigh.

"AHHHH!"Yelled tenten as she fell to the ground.

"Tenten are you ok?"came Neji's voice from behind her

"No I'm not"She said in sicastic voice

"What happened?"

"I got hit with a kunai"

"Hear let me see" Neji bent down in front of her and took a look.

"Does it hurt?" said Neji as he carefully touched it.

"OWW! Dammit Neji yes it does hurt!" With out warning Neji grabbed hold of the kunai and ripped it out of Tenetn's thigh.

"SHIT! NEJI WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Well you don't want to walk a rounded with a kunai in your leg do you?"

"No But you could of told me that you were going to rip it out so I was prepared!"

"Sorry, Happy?"

"Yes" and a smile made itself a cross her face.

"Stay put I'll get some bandages" and Neji walked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Neji cam back he had a med kit in his hands and he kneeled down in front of Tenten and pulled out a kunai front his pocket and started to cut away the bottom of her pants so the wound was exposed. Slowly Neji cleaned her wound and bandaged it up so the bleeding would stop. After packing up Neji got to his feet and looked down at Tenten.

"Can you walk?" Ask Neji in his normal cold voice.

"Not sure can you help me up?"Replid Tenten as she held out her hand to Neji.

"Sure"

Neji grabbed her hand and yanked her up so she was standing. Taking a step her leg gave way and she fell taking Neji with her. Tenten closed her eyes waiting to land on the hard ground but he never did instead she landed on something soft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opening her eyes she found that she had landed on Neji and there faces were inches away from each other. They stayed there for what seemed like forever until they realized what position they were in. Quickly Tenten pulled her self up put was pulled down again by Neji and this time their lips met.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 3 minutes Tenten broke the kiss and looked Neji straight in the eye.

"Sorry… I…um…need to go…"Tenten said as she started to get up.

"No I like our position…. Tenten I need to tell you that I love and I never want to let you go"Neji placed his hand on her waist and flipped them over so he was on top.

"Neji I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji picked Tenten up and started to walk towards the Hyuga compound.

"My house is that way"pointing the other way to were they were walking.

"I know your coming to my house I have plans for us"

"Realy?Sounds interesting"Tenten replied with a seductive voice.

"Yes I do"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got into Neji's room he placed her on to her feet and them pushed her up against the wall and kiss her. The kiss got more aggressive with every second that went by. Slowly Neji's hands made their way up her shirt until they got to her bra. Neji unclasped it and took off her shirt and threw it on the ground. Tenten saw this and took off Neji's shirt. Neji lead Tenten to his king size bed and pushed her onto it before getting on top of her.

Before they knew it they were lying there completely naked and kissing. Breaking the kiss Neji looked Tenten in the eye and said.

"Tenten we don't have to do this if you don't want to"

"No Neji I want this more then anything and I want you to be my first."

"As you wish"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Neji woke up to find a naked Tenten lining next to him with her hair out and her big brown eyes closed.

"_She looks like an angel"_ Neji thought as he raped his arm around her thin waist.

She turned around and faced Neji but didn't open her eyes. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled up closed to his toned chest. Neji planted a kiss on her forehead then snuggled down then close his eyes and went back to sleep.

THE END

Hope you like it because i enjoyed writing it so by for now.

Please review


End file.
